A Fool Couple!
by Baek Ji Hye
Summary: SEQUEL UDAH DI PERBAIKI, MIAN TADI BERANTAKAN! M( )M SEQUEL UDAH TERBIIIIT! xD Sungmin menghindari Kyuhyun dan seharian ini? Mengapa? Ahhh pokoknya baca aja! Banyak kiss nya kok! xD / KyuMin / Yaoi / Romance
1. Chapter 1

~A Fool Couple!~

.

Oneshoot, mungkin bakal di lanjut? ._. / Yaoi / KyuMin / No copas! No plagiat! / No silent readers =3=

"규현"

Hangul itulah yang sekarang mengisi buku pelajaran yang semula kosong dan putih bersih sekarang ternodai oleh tinta hitam dari stik plastik yang biasa disebut pulpen.

"Kyu, hyun." namja pemilik buku tersebut bergumam membacakan romanji dari hangul 규현 yang barusan ia tuliskan. Lalu ia merasa syaraf-syarafnya menyerang pipi putih lembutnya yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi kerah. Membuat sensasi tersendiri pada pipi putih yang bertransformasi menjadi merah tersebut.

"A,.. Apa?! Mengapa aku menulis yang seperti ini, huh?!" pipinya semakin bertransformasi menjadi merah. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Untuk beberapa kali.

"Sadar, Lee Sungmin!" ia berkata sembari berteriak sedikit. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membatinkan pikirannya.  
'Kenapa sih aku membiarkan nama si evil pabo ini bersarang di dalam buku diary kesayanganku?'

"Kau menulis apa, ming?" tiba-tiba seorang namja menyisipkan dagunya ke pundak Sungmin.

DEG

"Su... Suara ini..." Sungmin sedikit terkejut dengan suara dan sentuhan dari namja tersebut. Dan sepertinya ia mulai kehilangan...

.  
"HYAAA!"  
...kendali.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, huh? Berteriak seperti itu." namja itu bergerak melepaskan sandaran dagunya. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eh? Kyu? Mian." Sungmin bergumam dalam penyesalannya. Entah mengapa kini jantungnya tak mau berhenti berdetak. Selalu nakal tak mau diam.  
'Aku kenapa sih?' batinnya.

"Khehehe." Kyuhyun terkekeh. Melihat pemandangan yang seperti ini. Lalu sedetik kemudian mengarahkan maniknya ke buku Sungmin. Tangannya bergerak lincah menggapai buku Sungmin guna meraihnya. Sungmin menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang menurutnya menyenangkan. Sampai Kyuhyun nyaris membuka bukunya, dan ia kini baru tersadar, ia yang panik langsung meraih bukunya dan langsung menutupnya.

"Kau pelit ming!" Kyuhyun menggelembungkan pipinya. Membuat para fans yeoja yang menggilainya mulai berblushing ria.

"Lagipula ini bukuku! Ini diary, pabo!" Sungmin menjitak kepala Kyuhyun pelan. Tetapi tetap namja di depannya meringis. Tentunya jitakan tersebut sedikit sakit.

"Aish. Sedikit saja, ya? Ya?" Kyuhyun menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping, tepatnya ke pundaknya sendiri, lalu tersenyum dengan imutnya.

"Kkk~ Kau tak cocok dengan gaya aegyo, evil gila." Sungmin terkekeh. Melihat aegyo Kyuhyun yang merupakan spesies langka ini sangatlah menyenangkan baginya. Eh? Menyenangkan? Ia baru menyadari keadaannya, lalu membulatkan matanya sempurna.

"Kau jangan sombong dulu, Ming." Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Mencoba menjadi lebih aegyo lagi.

"Hahaha, tetap saja kau sangat tidak elit. Lagipula wajah setanmu itu tak akan pernah cocok dengan yang namanya aegyo." Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit. Dan itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Iya, nona aegyo."

"MWO?!" Sungmin tak terima. Bisa bisanya ia dipanggil 'nona' padahal diri nya jelas-jelas adalah seorang namja.

"Hehehe... Kau terlalu lucu."

BLUSH

Mendengar perkataan itu, sekarang Sungmin berblushing ria. Menatap wajahnya yang sekarang memerah. Berusaha menyembunyikannya dari tatapan seorang Cho Kyuhyun agar ia tidak menyadarinya.

"Jadi, boleh kubaca buku itu?" Kyuhyun kembaki mengulang pertanyaannya yang menjengkelkan. Seketika blushing Sungmin menghilang entah kemana digantikan raut wajah kekesalan.

"Sudah kubilang, tuan Cho Kyu Hyun, itu buku diaryku!" Sungmin menekankan perkataannya di setiap kata-katanya. Membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Sudah, jangan marah." Kyuhyun memulai rayuannya lagi. Disunggingkannya senyum menawan bak modelnya tersebut.

"Hei, Ming. Mau melihat bintang nanti malam?" Kyuhyun meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Tiduran dengan santainya dan berusaha mengusir jauh-jauh ketidak nyamanannya.

"Melihat bintang?" Kyuhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan ulangan dari Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya lalu memalingkannya ke arah Sungmin. Menatapnya datar.

"Wae?" Kyuhyun membuat raut wajahnya seakan-akan menjadi sedih. Menatap manik Sungmin dengan penuh arti.  
"Kau tak mau? Yasuㅡ"

"Ani! A... Aku mau..." Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sungmin yang memotong perkataannya. Perkataan Sungmin, dari bibir cherry-nya selalu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Karena Sungmin memang manis, termasuk suaranya.

"Bagus. Nanti ke rumahku ne jam 9 malam, sekaligus menginap." Sungmin tersenyum mendengar perkataan memerintah-nya Kyuhyun yang tepat terdengar lembut di telinga lawan bicaranya.

"Arra." jawab Sungmin singkat. Ia terlihat lelah hari ini. Ia merasa matanya tak kuat terus terbuka. Dengan buku diarynya yang sejak tadi setengah mati Kyuhyun ingin melihatnya, ia memandang ㅡlagiㅡ ke jendelanya. Menatap gumpalan air yang berwarna putih tak berbentuk di antara bentangan langit, luasnya lautan biru di udara.

"Hari ini ia aneh." Kyuhyun bergumam. Mendekatkan dirinya di bangku sebelah Sungmin. Meletakkan tas tentengnya. Ia memilih duduk di sebelah Sungmin, mumpung bangku sekolah itu masih kosong.

"Hoam..." perlahan, matanya yang hanya tersisa kekuatan sekitar 5 watt itu akhirnya mulai terpejam. Bulu matanya yang lentik bergerak-gerak.

"Aish... Menyebalkan..." Sungmin bergumam. Memancing Kyuhyun untuk melirik si namja kelinci ini. Memperhatikannya, setiap inchinya. Oh, tak ada salahnya kan? Toh bel sekolah masih lama berbunyinya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Oh, jiwanya melarangnya untuk terlelap pulas. Namun keadaannya tak cocok lagi untuk tetap melek. Molor adalah pilihan yang tepat kan? Manik kembar sang pemilik wajah aegyo yang melebihi para yeoja tersebut langsung tertutup. Kepalanya yang ditumbuhi ribuan surai hitam ia sandarkan pada lengan kanannya yang semenit yang lalu ia jatuhkan. Hembusan nafasnya menjadi sebuah musik tertentu.

'Sepertinya ia lelah hari ini.' batin Kyuhyun, lalu mengukir seulas senyum tipis. Senyum yang berbeda dari yang ia pamerkan biasanya, bukan senyum yang mewakili ke-evilannya, namun senyum yang mewakili hati kecilnya yang sekarang sedang tulus. Senyuman tadi, senyuman spesial baginya, dan yang bisa melihatnya, hanyalah namja di sebelahnya, Lee Sungmin.

"Aigoo, kau terlelap di meja dekat jendela. Nanti kau masuk angin." lalu namja bersurai coklat itu mengambil jaket berwarna khas laut dari tasnya, dan seketika tangan lincahnya menutupi tubuh ideal Sungmin. Senyum tulusnya tak luput ia lukiskan dari wajahnya.

"Sekarang, agar kau nyaman, bersandarlah di pundakku." setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sosok itu menyandarkan kepala Sungmin ke pundaknya dengan hati-hati. Tidak lucu kan jika Sungmin terbangun? Setelah selesai, ia mengukir lagi senyumnya. Mengelus sibakkan helaian rambut hitam pekat dan tak bernyawa tersebut. Deruan nafas sosok yang ia sandarkan di pundaknya mulai terdengar. Nafasnya keras, sepertinya jantung Sungmin memompanya dengan kencang agar tubuhnya tak letih lagi.

"Ming...~" Kyuhyun bergumam. Menyodorkan senyum tipisnya. Memandang ke arah namja yang kini rohnya sedang asik di dalam dunia roh.

"Jangan terlalu lelah. Apa saja yang kau lakukan sih?" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal mengingat bagaimana sifat seorang Lee Sungmin. Memincingkan matanya.

"Aku tahu kau sosok yang pekerja keras. Tapi jangan sampai kau kewalahan. Aku menghawatirkanmu, bodoh." kata Kyuhyun lirih. Tangannya mulai lagi melakukan atraksi di rambut hitamnya Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun bodoh." Kyuhyun memasang muks jengkel, ketika sosok di sampingnya kini bergumam tak jelas dalam dunia barunya, dunia mimpi.

"Kyuhyun menyebalkan." lagi, Sungmin kembali menggumamkan kata-kata pujian ㅡmenurut Eunhyukㅡ atau sindiran ㅡmenurut Kyuhyunㅡ. Membuat Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak bodoh." Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya. Menggelembungkan pipi kanannya.

"Aku ini tampan, pintar, keren, kaya, dan tidak sombong. Aku juga tak pernah minta di lahirkan sesempurna ini kok." katanya narsis. -_-

"Haaah..." Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya yang sejak tadi tak mau berhenti berdetak kencang.

"Kau manis." Kyuhyun membelai helaian surai hitam namja di sebelahnya. Merasakan lehernya merasakan sensasinya tersendiri karena suara nafas Sungmin. Maniknya sejak tadi tak luput melirik seorang makhluk manis di sampingnya ini. Pipinya sekarang panas. Ia tahu semburat merah telah menghiasi pipi putihnya tersebut. Biarkanlah pandangan orang sekelasnya yang sejak tadi mulai datang menghuni penjuru kelas yang memandang mereka heran. Kyuhyun justru mengeluarkan buku kecilnya. Buku yang di sampul warna putih bertuliskan "Seoulmate" sama seperti punya Sungmin.

"Lihat. Aku juga punya benda sepertimu." Kyuhyun menarik lidahnya, menjulurkannya seakan mengejek makhluk di sampingnya. Setelah itu jemari lentiknya bergerak lincah menari-nari di atas kertas putih dengan bantuan sebuah bolpoin hitam. Garis-garis yang membentuk sebuah hangeul.

"Ming, kau terlalu capek? Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku saja?" Kyuhyun menutup bukunya. Menatap sang pemilik aegyo indah tersebut.  
"Haha, benar katamu, aku seperti orang bodoh saja. Mana ada manusia waras yang mengajak bicara orang yang sedang tidur?" Kyuhyun terkekeh. Menertawakan kekonyolannya sendiri.

Tringg~  
Bel berbunyi hingga terdengar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, memamerkan suaranya dengan angkuhnya.

"Sungmin-ssi, bangun." seorang siswi menggoyangkan bahu Sungmin dengan pelan. Membuat Kyuhyun memberinya sarapan deathglare nya dengan gratis. Anggaplah siswi itu diberi bonus kata-kata pedas yang akan Kyuhyun lontarkan sebentar lagi.

"Tidak lihat dia sedang tidur, heh? Kau buta ya? Sekali lagi kau akan merasakan ini." merasa telah menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sekarang ia mengepalkan tangannya. Mengangkatnya dan memamerkannya dengan angkuh.

GLUP~

Siswi itu menyerah. Ia menelan ludah melihat Kyuhyun yang nekatnya begitu. Seluruh kelas pun merasa gugup mendadak melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun.

"Untung Sungmin tak bangun. Jika tadi ia terganggu, kau akan seperti kertas yang di buang dan diinjak-injak." umpat Kyuhyun namun terdengar oleh siswi itu yang sekarang tengah berlari kecil guna menghindari KyuMin moment disitu. Sementara di depan, Baek songsaengnim sedang berjalan dengan sok beribawanya ㅡmenurut Kyuhyunㅡ setelah tadi membuka pintu kelas ini.

"Lee Sungmin, sudah masuk pelajaran!" bentak sang guru. Merasa terganggu dan risih, Kyuhyun sekarang memberi sarapan deathglarenya pada guru itu. Gratis juga. Kyuhyun baik bukan? Ia juga telah menyiapkan bonusnya kok.

"Apa? Mau mengganggu atau ku seret kau keluar dari neraka bodoh ini untuk selamanya, hah?!" Baek Songsaengnim menelan ludahnya. Takut? Tentu. Salahkan sosok sempurna tuan muda Cho ini yang saham ayahnya juga memegang peranan besar sehingga 50%!

"Kerjakan halaman 124."  
Baek songsaengnim mengalihkan pembicaraan. Setidaknya itu masih menyelamatkan sebagian harga dirinya, ㅡmenurutnyaㅡ dan tak berguna sama sekali karna tetap ia adalah guru brengsek ㅡmenurut Kyuhyunㅡ

"Guru tak tahu diri."

.  
'-')/ 3 \('-'

.  
Tringg~

Bel berbunyi lagi untuk yang keempat kalinya pada satu hari panjang ini. Sungmin masih terlelap di pundak Kyuhyun yang masih menikmati moment abadinya bersama namja yang satu ini. Untung Kyuhyun tadi bisa mengemas bukunya dan buku Sungmin dengan gesture yang tak mengganggu hybernasinya Sungmin.

"Nggg..." Sungmin mengerjap. Menggeliat tak jelas di pundak Kyuhyun. Masih dengan acara gerutuannya Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya menarik garis simpul di wajahnya untuk yang sekian kali.

"Kau kelelahan. Sebaiknya cepat pulang. Kajja." Kyuhyun menyodorkan telapak tangannya. Berniat membantu namja yang satu itu untuk segera pulang dengan bantuannya.

"Ne." Sungmin berdiri. Tangannya meraih tasnya yang sudah rapi dan bergerak mengikuti Kyuhyun untuk segera keluar dan pulang.

"Kyu~" panggil Sungmin dengan nada manja. Merasa terpanggil, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Wae?" Sungmin masih mengerjapkan maniknya setelah Kyuhyun menjawab panggilan Sungmin secara singkat.

"Aku ketiduran. Jadi bagaimana dong? Nanti eomma ku kecewa padaku. Aku tak mau mengecewakan eomma." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Merasa hatinya tergetar karna namja manis yang bahkan masih sangat polos dan penurut ini.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah mencatatkannya kok. Untuk matematika, nanti tinggal kuajari saja saat kau kerumahku. Bukankah lebih baik aku yang tampan ini yang mengajari mu?" Kyuhyun lalu mengedipkan mata kanannya, genit.

"Narsis!"

.  
'-')/ 3 \('-'

.  
"Kyu, lama sekali memasang teropongnya?" tanya Sungmin sedikit protes pada sosok bersurai coklat di hadapannya ini. Ia tak suka jika tak melakukan apa-apa.

"Sebentar lagi Ming. Oh ya, ini teleskop bukan teropong." Kyuhyun masih berkutat dengan peralatannya. Memasang ini itu, baut yang banyak, dan lainnya yang membuat kepala Sungmin serasa pecah.

"Teleskop lah, teropong lah, terong lah, tempe berondong lah, aku tak peduli namanya. Hei! Cepat sedikit!" pekik Sungmin. Maniknya kini menatap langit di sekitar rumah mewah Kyuhyun yang masih belum menampakkan benda langitnya.

"Selesai." Kyuhyun membawa teropong itu ke depan Sungmin. Memamerkannya dengan bonus senyumnya yang manis.

"Lebih baik sambil menunggu langitnya benar-benar gelap aku menulis dulu saja ya?" gumam Sungmin. Ia mengambil buku note putihnya. Lalu membukanya.

"Aku juga ah." gumam Kyuhyun dan membuka note putihnya yang berkembaran dengan note Sungmin.

"Eh? Kenapa disini ada hangeul ' 성민'? Itu kan namaku." gumam Sungmun heran.

"Apa? Pernah ya aku menulis nama hangeul '규현'? Itu kan Kyuhyun. Namaku." gumam Kyuhyun. Manik dua makhluk itu sekarang saling berpandangan. Menatap lawan bicaranya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Ya! Buku kita tertukar!" pekik Sungmin.

"Tunggu. Ini bukumu dan ada namaku. Jangan-jangan..." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kata-katanya. Sungmin masih terdiam kaku di tempatnya.  
"Kau menyukaiku ya?"

JDER!~  
Kentut (?) author menyambar menjadi musik bagi kegelisahan Sungmin.

"Na... Namaku juga ada di bukumu!" pekik Sungmin dengan nada yang terlalu tinggi. Ia kini khawatir lebih dari yang biasanya.  
"Kyu, kau... Kau juga...?"

Keduanya terdiam. Memikirkan apapun yang terlintas di otak yang bisa dibilang bodoh bagi kita.  
Menyisakan keheningan sesaat. Keduanya tak berani pandang dan masih menyembunyikan kepalanya dengan raut wajah yang memerah.

"Ming." Kyuhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk memanggil nama itu. Pemilik nama kecil itu akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya walaupun tadinya ogah-ogahan. Dan dengan cekatan, seorang Kyuhyun langsung...

CHU~  
...menciumnya. Melumat bibir tipisnya lembut. Menyisakan kemanisan yang di rasakan keduanya. Membuat keduanya merasa berada di dunianya sendiri.

"Saranghae Ming." gumam Kyuhyun.

"Na... Nado..." gumam Sungmin pelan dan nyaris tak terdengar. Tanpa mereka sadari, langit telah berubah menjadi mulai gelap.

"Ming, lihat itu. Itu bintang pertama." kata Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan bibir mangsanya. Jemari telunjuknya menunjuk benda yang bersinaran di atas sana.

"Buat permintaan yuk, Kyu?" Sungmin mengulas senyumnya dengan lambat, efek masih malu dengan kejadian yang tadi. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan keduanya kini sedang memejamkan maniknya, meremas tangannya sendiri dan memohon sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau minta Ming?"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Kau duluan."

"Kau."

"Baiklah. Aku tadi memohon agar hubungan kita lancar." ucapan itu keluar dari bibir keduanya.

"Hahaha. Kita sama saja." kekehan Sungmin sampai terdengar oleh Kyuhyun. Konyol rasanya. Seandainya tak ada insiden ini, mana bisa mereka bersatu? Mereka memang bodoh. Sudah tahu saling menyukai, kenapa di pendam? Dan kini tubuh sexy Sungmin ㅡmenurut Kyuhyunㅡ telah di lahap tubuh Kyuhyun. Tubuh Sungmin rasanya menjadi lebih hangat. Dan dengan keberaniannya, ia membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae, Ming."

.

.

END or TBC?  
Semua tergantung review. ^^

Yah, saya dateng lagi bawain Fict gaje. -_- Maaf kalo kurang panjang dll, karna aku ngetik ini setelah pulang les dan ngantuk2an ngetiknya. HOAAAM! (0.-)

Gumawo mau baca. Sekali lagi END or TBC? Di review ne. ^_^


	2. Sequel nya :D

Sequel A Fool Couple :3 xD  
WAJIB BACA AN!  
AN : Udeh baca aja lu pade sono! :v :'v #

.

.

Hari ini. Hari dimana setelah kejadian insiden buku itu. Dimana saat seorang namja cute yang badannya berbalut seragam khas sekolahnya sedang berjalan linglung. Seperti orang mabuk. Dan betul saja ia barusan menabrak Eunhyuk.

"Sung,... Sungmin?" tanya Eunhyuk cemas. Ia memeriksa badan Sungmin yang dikiranya telah di siksa oleh siapa barangkali. Namun nihil, tak ada bekas luka ataupun kissmark yang tercetak di tubuh dan wajah aegyonya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi. Ia merasa Sungmin aneh. Sangat aneh. Sebagai sahabat sekaligus tetangga yang baik, senarnya ia sudah merasakan keanehan Sungmin sejak tadi. Itu memang salahnya Sungmin kok!

Flashback~

"Sungmin! Makan dulu!" teriak eomma Sungmin, Lee Heechul, dari bawah. Ia melanjutkan kegiatan menyapu halamannya sembari menunggu Sungminnya makan.

"Hehehe." suara Sungmin jelas tercetak dari atas, tepatnya kamar pribadinya. Ia senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Sungmin!" kembali, Heechul meneriaki putra kesayangannya. Entah sampai kapan ia harus berteriak terus menerus karena putranya yang kini terkena virus gila. Sementara Sungmin? Ia masih senyam-senyum, memeluk sebuah bantal berbentuk ikan lumba-lumba yang lucu dan tentunya berwarna pink.

"WOE! MAU TELAT YA?!" teriak Heechul sambil membanting sapu ijuknya sampai mengenai pot tanaman.

"SEMENIT LAGI MASIH BELUM TURUN, BERARTI KAU CARI MATI!" teriak Heechul lagi secara ganas dan membabi buta sehingga terpaksa membuat Sungmin turun sambil berlari dengan buru-buru sambil mengambil seragamnya. Hah?! Mengambil seragam?

"KYAA! PAKAI BAJUMU!" teriak Heechul sambil menutup kedua manik matanya dengan telapak tangannya setelah melihat putra tunggalnya hanya memakai celana sekolahnya minus seragamnya sehingga memperlihatkan badan topless nya Sungmin yang,.. Eumh... Seksi #author_Yadong :v

"Eomma! Aku kan anakmu! Berhentilah bersikap seakan eomma masih muda dan aku pria yang kau taksir." protes Sungmin dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Perkataan Sungmin barusan membuat eomma nya sedikit melotot walaupun memang 99% perkataan Sungmin itu benar.

"Sini kau!" geram Heechul yang mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan jemari lentiknya menjewer telinga putih Sungmin.

"Aw! Aw! Sakit eomma! Mian, mian, mian! Jangan sakiti aku! Aku tidak mau menjadi Sungmin yang tersakiti! (?)" teriak Sungmin tak kalah kencangnya dengan masih belum memakai baju sehingga author bebas melihat dada seksinya *.* #plak

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang manik dari jendela rumah sebelah sedang melihat adegan yang tidak cucok untuk seorang eomma dan anaknya. Sosok itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, Sungmin aneh ya. Nanti kau harus menanyakannya, Eunhyuk!" ucap sosom itu, ㅡEunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan kurang ajar lagi eomma, janji! Jebal lepaskan aku!" tawar Sungmin dengan aegyo bbuing-bbuing nya yang gagal karena wajahnya juga memperlihatkan ekspresi sedang menahan sakit akibat jeweran maut dari seorang Heechul yang tenaganya berkualitas 100 volt!

"Ya!" pekik Heechul mengencangkan jewerannya. Dari ekspresinya bisa kita lihat bahwa ia masih belum puas menjewer anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Aduh! Eomma! Aduh!" pekik Sungmin tak mau kalah. Ia benar-benar merasa lebih baik telinganya hancur saat ini.

"Dasar, anak dan eomma yang gila. Ckckck." kemunculan Hangeng sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membuat dua sosok yang di sindirnya itu langsung memberinya sarapan deathglare gratis.

"Yak! Kau juga appa yang gila!" pekik Sungmin dan Heechul bersamaan. Hal itu membuat Hangeng tertawa lebar.

"Tapi kau masih mencintaiku kan yeobo?" goda Hangeng dan menyikut lengan Heechul yang tidak menjewer Sungmin. Tak lupa bonusnya, kedipan mata dari sang appa.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu yeobo!" teriak Heechul sinis. Hangeng masih saja menertawainya dengan puas dan niat evilnya masih belum selesai.

"Kalau tidak, mengapa kau masih memanggilku 'yeobo'?" goda Hangeng lagi dan membuat Heechul harus terdiam memikirkan alasan yang tepat. Bahkan jewerannya pada Sungmin ia lupakan begitu saja.

"Cieee~ Ciee~" goda Sungmin memanas-manasi adegan orang tuanya yang mulai mesra.

"Sono appa mau mencium eommamu! Jangan lihat! Kau masih anak kecil! Hush! Hush!" usir Hangeng dengan menggerakkan tangannya menjadi gerakan mengusir. Sungmin malah salah tingkah lagi. Ia mengingat kejadian semalam, saat...

.  
Kyuhyun menciumnya... Di bibir...

.  
"Mengapa kau yang malah memerah Sungmin?" tanya Heechul menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Kali ini kepribadiannya telah bertukar menjadi baik lagi.

"Itu..." lidah Sungmin serasa terkunci. Bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Jangan-jangan tingkah-tingkah gila mu itu karena sedang jatuh cinta ya? Cieee~" Heechul balas menggoda Sungmin sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya. Pipi Sungmin malah memanas.

"Ciee anak appa punya pacar, cieee...~" Hangeng malah ikut-ikutan Heechul meneriakkan 'cieee' dan juga mengedipkan mata kanannya. Sungguh, ini ㅡ Terlalu...

"Hyaaaa! Aku berangkat!" ucap Sungmin buru-buru keluar rumah dengan keadaan masih topless.

"Oh ya, bajuku!" ia memekik. Dan akhirnya namja aegyo nan seksi itu kembali ke rumahnya mengambil baju seragamnya dan memakainya di tengah perjalanan. Biarkanlah pekikan histeris yeoja-yeoja yang melihat ke seksiannya atau pandangan namja-namja yang mengatakan ia gila. Yang penting, ia tak mau pipi chubby nya semakin memanas akibat orang tuanya yang gila ini!

Flashback off~

"Hey! Kau kenapa Sungmin?" introgasi Eunhyuk yang melihat Sungmin seharian ini salah tingkah.

"Ahh, Hyukkie, apa aku boleh curhat padamu?" tanya Sungmin buru-buru.

"Tentu." jawab Eunhyuk dengan senyuman menghantui wajahnya.

"Aku... Kemarin aku kan jadian dengan Kyuhyun..." jawab Sungmin menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Mwo?! Kau jadian?!" respon Eunhyuk dan di balas sebuah anggukan singkat dari Sungmin.

"Aku minta PJ ya! Jangan lupa nanti traktir aku roti bakar pisang dan ice cream pisang! Oh, jangan lupakan bulgogi!" ucap Eunhyuk dengan semangat dan membuat puppy eyes yang bersinar-sinar di wajahnya. Sungmin hanya bisa melongo.

'Ya! Aku lupa bahwa dia matre! Harusnya tadi aku tidak usah bercerita padanya!' batin Sungmin sambil menepuk-nepuk dahinya.

"Oh ya, lanjutkan." perintah Eunhyuk.

"Jadi, kemarin saat di rumahnya, saat ingin menikmati bintang, buku kami tertukar, dan ternyata isinya tentang nama kami masing-masing, dan kami jadian." ucap Sungmin pelan dan menunduk menyembunyikan pipinya yang ber blushing-ria.  
"Tapi, yang lebih parah itu..."

"Apa? Dia meyadongimu?" ucap Eunhyuk blak-blak-an tanpa ba bi bu dan melihat keadaan lagi.

"Hya! Tutup mulutmu, bodoh!" pekik Sungmin. Ia melihat sekitarnya dan menutup mulut Eunhyuk.

"Tidak separah itu. Tapi dia... Aku salah tingkah karena kemarin dia... Menciumku... Itu ciuman pertamaku..." ucap Sungmin terbata-bata. Ia yakin sekarang wajahnya sudah seperti gurita rebus!

"Ahahahaha!" suara tertawa Eunhyuk entah mengapa menjadi sangat mengerikan. Hey! Apa lucunya?!  
"Jadi itu ciuman pertamamu?"

"Ne." angguk Sungmin malu-malu Heebum.

"Hah, kau terlalu polos." ucap Eunhyuk setelah berhasil mengendalikan tertawa lebay nya dan menepuk bahu Sungmin dengan senyumannya.

"Aku saja sebagai uke sudah pernah meminta Donghae melakukan hal 'itu'. Dan kami sudah sering." ucap Eunhyuk ringan. *eh, ini ratingnya tetep Teen ya*

"Haaah?!" Sungmin melongo. Diiringi anggukan mantap Eunhyuk.

"Makanya kau kelewat polos." ucap Eunhyuk dengan senyumannya lagi.

"Minnie! Minnie! Chagi!" teriak seorang namja dari belakang sambil berlari-lari.

"Doi'mu, pangeranmu sudah datang tuh!" goda Eunhyuk dengan kedipan mata. Hari ini Sungmin begitu membenci kedipan mata! Tadi eomma nya sudah menggodanya dengan kedipan mata. Lalu appanya. Lalu sekarang sahabatnya, Eunhyuk.

"Chagi!" sembur Kyuhyun sembarangan. Ia menggandeng tangan Sungmin.

"Hya! Ada Kyuhyun!" teriak Sungmin histeris sehingga satu koridor memandangnya aneh. Ia juga berlari dengan terbirit birit dan gaya yang tidak elegan.

"Kenapa dengan bunny ku ya? Aneh! Padahal baru kemarin kan kami jadian?" gumam Kyuhyun bingung. Wajahnya yang meminta penjelasan itu seakan minta tendang.

"Dia begitu karena..." ucap Eunhyuk, menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan mulai bercerita dengan volume kecil.

.

.

Sore harinya...

.  
"Min! Ayo ikut aku!" teriak Eunhyuk menarik lengannya paksa.

"Tidak mau!" pekik Sungmin.

"Harus mau!" kini Donghae yang berteriak. Ia membantu Eunhyuk nya untuk mempersatukan duo KyuMin.

"Huwaaa! Kalian jahat!" teriak Sungmin dengan masih mengelak.

"You failed..." ucap Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin. Tentu saja Sungmin kalah. Toh EunHae sudah berhasil menyeretnya dan menguncinya di dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Dan mereka menyeret Sungmin ke kasurnya Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..." panggil Sungmin secara tidak sadar.

"Ming..." panggil Kyuhyun juga. Ia mendekat ke arah Sungmin sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat. Jemari lentiknya mengelus-ngelus wajah damai Sungmin.

"Pabo, kau pabo..." ucap Kyuhyun lembut, selembut mungkin pada Sungmin.

Deg

Jantung Sungmin berdebar begitu kencang. Sedekat apa wajah nya dan Kyuhyun kali ini?!

"Dengar, aku mencintaimu. Kau ku rebut ciuman pertamanya karena ya, aku tidak mau ciuman pertamamu di rebut." ucap Kyuhyun dengan evil smirk nya. Dan memajukan wajahnya semakin dekat ke wajah Sungmin sehingga Sungmin menutup matanya tidak berani melihat.

"Ah, kau tidak suka ya ku kisseu? Baik baik! Aku tidak akan memaksamu!" ucap Kyuhyun setengah berteriak frustasi.

Kyuhyun batal menciumnya? Tidak! Sebenarnya Sungmin... Juga menyukai sentuhan lembut itu di bibirnya...!

"Itu... Tidak!" ia mengingat apa saja yang tadi siang Eunhyuk ajarkan untuk mencium Kyuhyun.

"Langkah satu, dekatkan wajahnya dengan lembut..." gumam Sungmin mengingat ajaran maut Eunhyuk. Dan ia melakukannya sesuai ajarannya.

"Langkah dua, tempelkan hidungku ke hidungnya..." gumam Sungmin lagi. Dan benar saja hidung mereka tertempel.

"Langkah tiga, miringkan kepalaku." Sungmin memiringkannya setelah itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Langkah terakhir..." ucapan Sungmin menggantung.

"Tempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya..." ucap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Langkah terakhir ini bukan hanya Sungmin yang menggumamkannya. Tetapi juga Kyuhyun. Sungmin menutup matanya, dan...

CHU~

Sungmin berhasil membenturkan bibirnya. Manis. Itu yang ia rasakan. Ciuman ini, lembut, manis, menyenangkan! Sungmin sampai melupakan jantungnya yang berdebar tidak karuan.

"Wah, uke-ku sekarang berani menciumku ya?" goda Kyuhyun dengan, arghhh! Kedipan mata nya yang sejak tadi Sungmin dapatkan dari banyak orang!

"Itu Hyuk yang mengajari! Sebenarnya aku itu suka jika kau menciㅡ"

CHU~

Lagi, dua bibir itu bertemu lagi!

"Katakan saja. Aku justru tidak akan berhenti menciummu kali ini. Lihat saja. Hehehe." Kyuhyun menampilkan smirknya puas. Lalu ia mencium lagi bibirnya. Berkali-kali. Biarkan saja mereka menikmati ciuman manis itu ya? Author tidak berhak loh menghitung berapa kali KyuMin berciuman. Hihihi~ :D

FIN!~

~°~°~°~

~Epilog~

"Hae? Kok mereka lama sekali ya?" protes Eunhyuk memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Tahu tuh! Kita sudah menunggu selama 1 jam lebih!" ucap Donghae membenarkan.

"Oh ya! Kita dobrak saja ya!" ucap mereka berdua. Ternyata mereka sepemikiran.

BRAK~

"Wah, bagus ya! Bagus!" sindir Donghae setelah melihat Kyuhyun sudah berani main bibir bersama Sungmin sampai satu jam.

"Lihat saja! Aku dan Donghae akan membuat rekor lebih lama lagi!" ucap Eunhyuk tak mau kalah oleh KyuMin kiss yang terlalu lama ini.

"Hyuk! Hae! Hosh... Hosh... Bantu aku! Dari tadi aku sesak nafas!" teriak Sungmin. Untung saja eomma dan appa Kyuhyun sedang dinas ke luar negeri.

"Siapa yang ngomong ya?" ucap Donghae pura-pura tidak kenal.

"Kucing bergonggong barangkali." timpal Eunhyuk. Dan EunHae segera keluar sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Keluar sana pengganggu! Haha! Kau tidak bisa lepas Ming!" Kyuhyun tertawa evil setelah melihat ekspresi Sungmin.

"Hyaaa! Hyuk! Hae! Tolong! Jebaaaaal! Besok aku pasti mati sesak nafas!"

END~

Minat review? ^^

Yang baik pasti nge review... d^^b #tebarKisseunyaKyu


End file.
